


To Trust

by Gaya



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, I don't even know to be honest, I just had to, Kate and Seth brotp if you squint, Not Really Character Death, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaya/pseuds/Gaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what good is something I see and can’t have?” </p><p>She swallows feeling her throat dry.</p><p>“It's inspiration.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Trust

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I get that different lives you might have different names, but for the sake of me not going crazy, they’ll have the same names in every life.
> 
> AN¹: Same reality, different years. I'll explain it better at the end.
> 
> AN²: Second work here. I know... I know, but I got stuck with this idea of soulmates and past lives... I had to. Blame this (awesome!) post about Kichie as starcrossed lovers http://olicity-westallen-dusk-lover.tumblr.com/post/131770758274/starcrossed-lovers

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**To believe is to be brave** _ _and you must be able to sacrifice everything you have in order to get what you seek._

**x**

 

_He is a soldier and she was found in a church._

 

Richard stains the curtain with blood when he enters the tent.

He had stopped an enemy blade from slicing his throat, but it had cut through his left hand and it hurts more and more as the heat of the battle leaves his body, so there’s no way to stop the grunt of pain from escaping his lips when he tries to unlace his armor.

“Are you okay?”

There’s a moment of startle before he remembers the little priestess under his protection. She never spoke before.

“ _They killed everyone before I got there.” Seth had said “They were just priests; there was no need for carnage.”_

_The girl stood proudly under Richard’s stare, even if her hair was a mess and her white, slightly teared, dress was bloodstained she didn’t look about to be defeated._

“ _I understand, but what is she doing here?”_

“ _The men were fighting for her, and my wife is here, so I said that you asked for a virgin…”_

“ _Is she?”_

“ _What?”_

“ _A virgin.”_

That cracked her and she blushed, but never spoke to him. And he's used to that kind of treatment from people.

Until that day, at least.

“This?” he raises his bleeding hand “Tis just a scratch.”

She stands and goes to him.

“I can help”

He takes a step back.

“Why would you?”

“You haven’t touched me.” she says like it's the most obvious answer in the world “I’ve been here for days and you haven’t touched me, even though you asked your friend if I was a virgin.”

He relaxes then, lets her take him to the bowl of clean water to wash the wound. Her hands are soft and warm and he almost closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

“They think _I_ am a virgin” he says looking at her as she wraps his hand with fresh cotton “That’s why they gave you up to me so easily, why Seth knew they would. My father always says that I need to become a man, so his men thought they were making him a favor.”

She looks at him with doubt and some other emotion he doesn’t recognize. _Pity_ , maybe _compassion_ _._

“Well” she raises her eyebrows in an almost serious expression “are you?” but she can’t hold the grin on her pink lips.

He smiles

“Why do you want to know? Interested?”

She blushes again, but doesn't stop talking to him this time.

Seth comes back to visit her every day, to talk, to bring her new clothes, to make sure she is safe. And the men start to whisper about how he is a lover to them both. Richard knows and worries for a while, but it doesn't last. He has always known gossip and cruelty, but _trust_ … Trust is new.

She tells him about her family. They used to pray to their god before every meal, they called her _Kate_. They were all killed by his men.

He tells her about how much he hates his father and loves his uncle, Edward, how Seth is his cousin, but feels more like a brother than any of the other bastards his father had spawned. How Seth’s wife hates him with no reason and how he likes her even less.

“Seth says he only has one wife, but our field makes her worth the headache of ten.”

“You don't like a lot of people, do you?”

"A lot of people don't like me too."

After every fight, Kate helps him undress of his armor; she tends to his wounds and even sleeps by his side, on his bed. But he won’t do more than hold her, even if he wants – and he _does,_ by his gods and hers, he _does_.

It’s only a flirting game.

Until, one day, it isn’t.

He’s sitting on his bed, letting out a sigh of relief after getting rid of his armor when her lips find his; they are hesitant, but just as tender and warm as he'd imagined.

“Why you’re doing that?” he whispers, eyes still closed.

She simply moves to straddle his lap. His hands slide up her thighs and cup her ass before he can even think about doing that.

“I want to” her voice is small, a little breathless, and he opens his eyes to see the anxiety in hers “I’m interested”.

She smiles and leans in to kiss him again

He should say something to make her stop. There’s still blood on his hands and he’s sure this some kind of crime to her god – _sin_ , she told him once, _they commit_ _sins_ -, but truth is he’s been hard since the first chaste kiss, and she is moving against his lap, making the most tempting sounds as they kiss.

He can’t find it in himself to be noble.

She opens her mouth and her legs to his tongue and he shows to her that, despite what he lets his father and everybody else think, he is anything but a virgin. He finds her hot, wet and willing when he finally enters her – and he has never really understood it when someone spoke to him about _feeling home_ , but right then it starts to make sense.

Richard promises to marry her when everything is over, tells Seth that much, and, as the blade pierces his heart, he hopes his cousin – _his true brother_ – will remember that and keep her safe after he’s gone.

 

**xxx**

**Didn't your father tell you not to do that?**

**What?**

**Not ever talk to strangers.**

**xxx**

 

_She's a priest’s daughter and he’s a lost soul._

 

It is dead silent in the church; the air is warm and heavy with the essence of bee wax from the candles and she’s alone when a stranger comes in and takes a seat at the first bench, right in front of the altar. He seems uncomfortable and out of place, so Kate decides to exercise the Christian values her father taught her during the last sixteen years.

He's looking at the Jesus hanging from a big cross over the altar when she asks:

“Can I help you?”

He looks up and he’s so handsome her heart flutters, but he also has 'trouble' written all over his face – chiseled jaw, blue, blue eyes and perfect hair. He bites his bottom lip as if to keep a comment from coming out and she feels the heat go up her neck to her cheeks.

She hasn’t even talked to him and is already thinking of sin. _Forgive me, Lord_.

“Are you okay?” she decides to ask when he doesn’t answer her first question.

He looks a little taken aback before he answers:

“No, but I don't think you can help me, darling. And the guy there” he points at the cross “seems like he can't even help himself.”

She should be offended, she knows, scandalized even, but for some reason she is not.

“He didn't help himself, his father did.” Kate takes a place by his side “I'm not God, but I can listen to you, if you want to. Maybe even help.”

And he _needs_ help. For what other reason an obvious unbeliever would go to a church?

"Didn't your father tell you not to talk to strangers?”

She smiles and raises her hand to offer to him.

“I'm Kate”

He takes it.

“Richie”

“See? Now we're not strangers anymore.”

He stares at her and she should be uncomfortable, but she just lets him seek whatever answer he thinks he can get from that.

“I’m not really a good person to know, Kate.”

She puts her other hand over his and only then notices that she didn’t let go of him since their handshake. He doesn’t seem to mind.

“Christ is forgiveness, but the _really_ hard part is to learn how to forgive ourselves. You came here on your own, and I don’t believe you did this looking to harm someone, did you?”

He looks away and sniffs. Could be the smoke of the candles.

“Sometimes what we want doesn’t make a difference.”

She presses his fingers.

“And sometimes it does.”

“Isn’t hell full of good intentions?”

“So is heaven.”

He grins at her, looks boyish and leans in to ask:

“Do you have an answer for everything?”

It strikes her then, the wish to kiss him. He’s staring at her lips and pressing her fingers gently so she knows he wants the same.

It takes a lot of her self-control not to do it.

To kiss a stranger in front of the altar.

“I-I don't. But…whatever it is that is troubling you” she says, stuttering, coming back to reality “You’ve got to have faith, Richie, and He will show you the answer.”

He sits straight then, still staring at her lips.

“And what good is something I see and can’t have?”

She swallows feeling her throat dry.

“It's inspiration.”

Richie lets go of her hand

“Thank you, Kate, but I guess I’ll just solve things by myself as always.”

He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and turns his back. She actually needs a moment to amount the courage to say:

“You can always come back!”

He stops, looks at her, seems about to answer for a minute… But ends up just smiling and going away.

She sits there, looking up at the cross with a hand on her cheek and a strange sense of loss aching in her chest.

**xxx**

**You seem like a nice girl.**

**How would you know? I could be a terrible person**.

**xxx**

 

_He has only his brother and she has whatever good is left in him._

 

The first time he saw her, they were children and Seth got hurt in a fight so, naturally, he broke into her house looking for medicine. She was drinking milk at the kitchen when she caught them coming in, one of Seth’s hand over his bleeding stomach and the other over Richie’s shoulder.

He expected her to cry, to scream.

But she asked to _help,_ asked them to _stay_.

It took a lot of convincing before they let her wake her parents to see the cut, but it wouldn’t stop bleeding and Richie couldn’t lose his brother, not after uncle Eddie, so he nods and tells Seth to “shut up for once in your life” when he tries to protest.

They come down, take his brother and save his life.

Once everything is settled, the expected questions are asked. They say they're orphans, they've lost their father and mother, lived a while with an uncle, but he got shot and his enemies took everything from them. They don't tell their father was a criminal, though, that the enemies were the _mafia_. So, later, when they start to mix with the wrong side of the city, they keep it from their adopted family too. Not fair for such a nice family to think they had done something wrong in raising them.

But Kate knows everything.

Richie tells her. Why wouldn't he?

They volunteer to close the church and he lets her steal his cigarette and makes her laugh with his tales about Seth's doomed love life.

Their first kiss is at the altar.

Their first time is at the sacristy.

Honestly, he's a little worried that she doesn't look bothered about the profanity as they are cleaning the mess they made. It doesn't mean much to him, but should mean to her, right? Maybe he makes her darker… Maybe she brings light to him.

“I don't really believe in God, babe.” he says one day, half-naked and covered in sweat on the backseat of his car.

She crosses her arms over his chest and looks up at him. She's so trustful, he could break her so easily… Except he really couldn't. Not ever.

“What _do you_ believe in?”

“Easy. You.”

Kate smiles brightly and he feels something warm in his chest.

“You know, I can bring wrath upon thee too.”

He pulls her up and kisses her deep.

“Don't do that, I'm here for _you_.”

She tries to follow them sometimes and Seth makes it Richie's job not to let her. Not because he doesn't like her, but because he says she's a good girl who, different from them, has a future. “And she likes you, so it's easier for you to convince her”.

“Good to know you're paying attention.”

“I always do, but people don't give me credit for that.” he shrugs “Life sucks that way.”

They go out one night to bet on illegal car races inside a closed tunnel when the cops come and a gun goes off somewhere, prompting a lot of other shots to be fired. Everything is already confusing enough before someone screams, and Richie knows, he just _knows_ it was Kate.

He's running against the sea of people trying to escape before anyone has a chance to try to stop him. Seth probably could if he wasn't running by his side.

When they find her, he wishes he hadn't.

Kate is laying helpless on a pool of her own blood, two bullet wounds on her stomach. She looks as lost as he feels right then.

“Kate”

He takes her in his arms, trying to think of a solution, of _something_ to do, but he can't find anything. Seth kneels by his side and holds her hand, caresses her hair, stains her with blood.

“Please, please...” he doesn't know what he's begging for, but it's the closest thing to a prayer he can remember and he's crying like he hasn't in a long time “I don't want you to leave.”

“I'm sorry” she whispers, seems to have trouble breathing “I'm sorry.”

“No” he touches her face, adds more blood to Seth's work “It's not your fault”

“Richie is right for one god damned time in his life. Listen” there are sirens coming closer, could be an ambulance... or more cops “just hang in there, princess. Just for a while.”

There's little faith left in them after she dies.

**xxx**

**I pick up on things.**

**What other kinds of things do you pick up on? Under age girls?**

**That would be despicable.**

**Xxx**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I know the greatest love story on this show is about the Gecko brothers, but I've decided to keep the focus on Richie and Kate, because there's already the show for the brothers.
> 
> PS¹: The general idea is a full circle for them, Richie dies first, they go separate ways and then she dies. And, at their latest life, everything happens at once as echo of past lives, you know? That's why she's the one asking “Are you okay?” the first times and 'now' it's him, he carried this feeling he should worry about her this turn around.
> 
> PS²: Another idea is that Richie loses his innocence more and more with each life, and never really gets close to God, but keeps coming back to Kate. He wants to believe for her. She's his channel to faith and righteousness, and he's her channel to lust and pain and they're always trying to balance each other out.
> 
> PS³: I wrote the scenes as I felt them, that's why they don't have a specific time on them, but they follow a linear chronological order.
> 
> And this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry, world! xD


End file.
